Ranks
There are many ranks to be found within the Hypixel Network. Currently there are four purchasable ranks: VIP, VIP+, MVP, and MVP+. All ranks purchased after the EULA contain cosmetic perks only. 'Purchasable' All of the following ranks can be purchased in the Hypixel store, and are permanent once purchased. Each rank unlocks various cosmetic features. * VIP ** VIP '''chat prefix (Green) ** '''2500 credits every month ** /fw command (launches fireworks in lobby, 15s cooldown) ** 1 exclusive gadget ** Ability to open 4* Mystery Box ** Cosmetic VIP features * VIP+ ** VIP features ** VIP+ chat prefix (Green) ** 2500 additional credits every month (5000 total) ** Wild Ocelot pet ** 50% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** Cosmetic VIP+ features * MVP ** VIP+ features ** MVP chat prefix (Aqua) ** 2500 additional credits every month (7500 total) ** 7 exclusive gadgets (8''' total) ** Ability to open '''5* Mystery Box ** Cosmetic MVP features * MVP+ ** MVP features ** MVP+ chat prefix (Aqua) ** 2500 additional credits every month (10000 total) ** Instant 10000 credits ** Particle pack ** Ability to ride & control pets ** Ability to punch staff ** 7 exclusive gadgets (15 total) ** 75% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** Cosmetic MVP+ features Build Team * Build Team ** BUILDTEAM chat prefix (Dark Aqua) ** Members of the Hypixel Build Team ** The Build Team builds the maps that you see on Hypixel! * Build Team+ ** BUILDTEAM+ chat prefix (Dark Aqua) ** Administrators of the Hypixel Build Team Staff * Jr Helper ** HELPER chat prefix. (Blue) ** Focuses on assisting helpers and moderators by moderating the chat and giving new players a warm welcoming ** Limited to busy holiday times * Helper ** HELPER '''chat prefix. (Blue) ** Focuses on '''helping and monitoring the chat. * Moderator ** MOD '''chat prefix. (Dark Green) ** * '''Administrator ** ADMIN chat prefix. (Red) ** Focus on the upkeep of the Hypixel server, most administrators are plugin developers, artists, or 3D design artists * Owner ** OWNER 'chat prefix. (Red) ** "Owners" of the Hypixel network ** Currently the only two people to have this rank are 'hypixel and rezzus Special * Youtube ** YT 'chat prefix (Orange) ** Receiving the Youtuber rank by streaming on Twitch is ultimately decided by the Hypixel administrator, 'JamieTheGeek * Mojang ** MOJANG chat prefix (Orange) ** Base rank is Youtube ** Given to members who work at Mojang * MCProHosting ** MCProHosting chat prefix ** Base rank is Admin ** Given to members who work at MCProHosting * Sloth ** SLOTH '''chat prefix (Red) ** Base rank is Admin ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Sloth rank is the player [https://hypixel.net/player/SlothPixel/ '''SlothPixel] * Angus ** ANGUS 'chat prefix (Red) ** Base rank is Admin ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Angus rank is the player 'PreparedAngus * Apple ** APPLE chat prefix (Orange) ** Base rank is Youtube ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Apple rank is the player''' '''Apple Category:Ranks